


Kawaii Neko Chapter 11

by shinnakafan384



Category: Shinsuke Nakamura - Fandom, WWE
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinnakafan384/pseuds/shinnakafan384
Summary: After a day of surfing, Kaiba wants to show Shin how much of a sex god he's become.





	Kawaii Neko Chapter 11

We are only 2 weeks away from NXT San Antonio Takeover and me and senpai are excited to give the crowd a great show. We at home and a couple of the women talent took me lingerie shopping since they knew I was with Nakamura-senpai and I could spice up the action in bed. Well, I wanted to see if they work on him. So, I put on a black and red lacey number. So, I waited until we got back from the beach after surfing for a few hours to show him it. After he took a shower to wash off the sea salt, I went in and brought my outfit in so that I could surprise him. When I was showered and dressed, I told him to close his eyes. He did and I walked out of the bathroom with a sexy pose. "You can now open them senpai." I said with a sultry voice. He opened them and his jaw dropped. "Wow, you look stunning! You look like a goddess!" he said with red cheeks. "You think so senpai? Show me how much of a goddess I look like." I said with lust in my face and in my voice. "I will, come here!" he said with need in it. I walk to him sexy-like and he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him and started to make out with me. Oh, he really liked what he saw. He took me to the bed and layed me down while we were kissing passionately. His hands went up my body and I was shivering like crazy! "You love this touch?" he said. "Of course I do! I want more of it!" I say. He puts one of his hands on one of my breasts as he's kissing my neck. I put one of my hands on one of his ass cheeks and the other on his back. "Oh, my king! Give me more!" I say. He sat me up and took off my top in a fast pace. He then runs his tongue across my nub and began to lick, nibble and suck it. The palm of his hand ran across my other nub and began to play with it. "Oh fuck! That feels so fucking good!" I can feel my pussy getting wetter as he's playing with my breasts! "I'm not done yet!" he said. He put his hands on my shoulders and he layed me down with his body weight. Then he put two fingers in his mouth and slid them between my panties and my pussy. "Mmm, wet already huh?" he remarked. "Yes, my king. You never fail to make me wet." I answered. He began to rub then he whispered in my ear "You can't get enough of my body, can't you?" "No, I can't!" I say with high pitch at the end. He began to rub my clit in circles and I grabbed the bedsheets and I arch my back. "Ahhh, that feels so fucking good!" I shout. He stops to take off my panties and spreads my pussy lips to begin to lick my clit. His tongue was working its magic and I grabbed his head and brought him deeper in. "Give it to me, make me scream!" I shout. I see him look up and I feel his tongue run across my entrance. "Ahhh, fuck yes!" I shout as he's working my pussy. He then takes his hand and rubs my clit more. I lost it then and all I can get out of my mouth was screams. I cum hard in his face and he just was licking up my cum off his face. "Mmm, you really enjoyed that!" he said. "Of course. Now, I want to return the favor. Lay down my king, I have learned a new thing that'll blow your mind." I say. He layed down and I pulled down his boxers and saw his cock already hard and throbbing. I lick the shaft and he hissed in approval. That sound was music to my ears. I then took him in my mouth and began sucking. I look up at him watching him enjoy the sensation. Then, I showed him my new technique. I put my free hand on his ballsack and was tickling his special crease. This drove him insane and began to moan loud. "Kaiba-kun, stop, I don't want it to end like this!" he said with bated breaths. I stop and he took me and tossed me on the bed, "that was something, my queen. I want to cum in you!" he said. "Cum in me then my king!" I say. He penetrates me and begins to fuck me. He then takes one of his hands and begins to play with one of my tits. The sensations were amazing and he was incredible. His cock was so incredibly hard and throbbing that it drove me insane. He then puts his fingers on my clit and began to rub it. "Cum for me my queen, I want to in you." he said. On command, I cum hard and he came so much in me. He layed next to me to catch his breath. "That was amazing my kawaii neko. You sure have learned a lot." he said. "I'm getting more experience each time. And my friends are giving me tips." I say. "I am glad to see what you have in store for me in the future." he said. "Now let's get some rest, ok?" he said kissing me on the lips. "OK, senpai!" returning the kiss. We closed our eyes and cuddled. He made me feel like a goddess.


End file.
